Virgil
Virgil ''Virgil ''is a cloaked shade, who is said to have manipulated events in the Plaguelands and on Azeroth itself. Very little is known of Virgil, his abilities and his motives. Biography Origin It is possible Virgil would have origionated in a similar way to the Loa, Demons, Titans, Elements and Naaru. That being an entity created from a pure type of magic, that being the spirit magics of the Shadowlands themselves. Although his origin is completely unknown to those few who have spoken or met the entity. He is said to be a Lord within the Shadowlands but it is possible this status is simply granted to him by an even higher power, or that the 'Shadow''lands' ''is simply a collection of various realms of the dead, one of which Virgil occupies and rules. Tales from those who have witnessed his power, reveal that he can trap, control, manipulate, torment and even destroy, the spirits of the dead. He has also crafted powerful artifacts with his magic that he grants to mortals through dark pacts or bargains, typically not ending nicely for the mortal. The Bishops of Tyr Shortly after the founding of the Bishop's of Tyr , Virgil grew fustrated with the priest's meddling mostly due to their newfound ability to see into his realm of the Shadowlands. He sought to destroy the priests, but was unable to do so, and was instead injured in the following confrontation and sunk away, perhaps to ponder new plans or to concede defeat for the moment. The Archstrike Virgil created the Archstrike as one of his dark artifacts, gifting it into the hands of Anicus Terimidias as part of a bargain to save Lordaeron. The blade's properties and abilities are only vaguely understood, although it has proven a valueable tool in the service of the Knights of Lordaeron. At cost, they would not know until it was too late. The Scourge of Tirisfal The Scourge had wiped Lordaeron out as intended, but a few remnants remained. The Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn. Virgil, not enjoying the Scourge in the region, lead by Thule Ravenclaw, sought out The Archstrike and it's current wielder, Araxamas Terimidias. VIrgil aided The Argent Dawn in the region, guiding them to build their forces and march on Fenris Isle. Thule Ravenclaw had spent his years siphoning dark energies from the Shadowlands, energies Virgil was determined to retrieve, but had also drawn the attention of the Nathrezeim, Balnazzar and Varimathras. The Coalition of Argent Dawn, Scarlet Crusade, Kirin Tor and Knights of Fenris was able to defeat the Scourge defenders, and the most elite entered to face Thule Ravenclaw. He was soundly defeated with his power being claimed by Virgil, and the Nathrezeim,being forced to flee. Virgil then put in place a puppet version of Thule to keep the Forsaken tricked, who had been unaware of the assault taking place on the island. He also took the Archstrike and it's wielder, determined not to let the weapon be used against him in the future. The Staff of Garediah In time, Virgil would seek to recover another one of his artifacts, The Staff of Garediah which had been lost in Lordaeron for many generations. He contacted the Argent Dawn again, instructing them to collect the Staff and recieve a reward in return. They ventured into Scholomance to recover it from it's wielder, Darkmaster Gandling, who surrendered it without incident. Upon handing it to Virgil however, he trapped them within Scholomance and awoke it's fallen defenders, forcing the Argent Dawn to make a desperate dash for escape. Perhaps not wishing to fulfill his end of the bargain. Amulet of Zan'rihk The Argent Dawn, desperate for assistance against the Scourge, once again attempted to contact Virgil for his help, his envoy requested a sacrifice was required to even speak to the spirit. The Argent Voodoo Doctor, Zan'rihk accepted, and commited to completing the ritual which had demanded blood. Virgil eventually appeared, and gifted Zan'rihk an amulet, what was offered in return however is not known. Zan'rihk would meet his fate at the hands of the Scourge during an attack on Light's Hope, perhaps that is the price of his agreement. Trivia *Virgil is based off the character Virgil from Dante's Inferno, while also drawing a lot of inspiration from other characters